Patient Zero
by TorryLover
Summary: They were hiding something no one ever knew existed, something that could destroy the world in an instant.
1. Chapter 1

Patient Zero

Takes Place after 3x15

They were hiding something, something no one ever knew existed. Now it's escaped and they have to bring it back, but what happens when a killer finds it, will it be able to survive or will it be dead in the next few hours. It grew up in that place, tested on for years on end, never to see daylight...

* * *

Luke and Sylar sat in the car in silence, both didn't know what to say though Sylar had a big urge to kill the kid, ditch him a lake and then keep going from here, but there was no lake and this kid seemed at the moment to be the only person who could help him find his dad.

Luke looked dead ahead, he was finally getting away from all this, his mother, that house. Though he didn't know if this guy was the right guy to go away with. He had seen what he had done to that agent, it had been horrible, though in away he didn't mind it and what he had said about his mother, how he wished her blood was on the floor, he had been right.

Luke asked cautiously "What's your name?", Sylar snickered and said "Your taking me to my father's house, that's all", "Yeah, but you know mine, wouldn't it be fair" Luke asked, "I don't do fair" Sylar replied.

Luke nodded his head slightly and then sat back in his seat..

* * *

"GONE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE" Jules Kane shouted down the telephone, "I'm sorry sir, she escaped" the voice on the other side said, terrified, "HOW CAN SHE ESCAPE, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING HER TWENTY FOUR SEVEN" Jules shouted, absolutely furious, "I'm sorry sir, one of the guards fell asleep and there was a power cut, and she got out of the cell" the guy tried to explain, but Jules wasn't having none of it,

"IF SHE'S NOT BACK IN AN HOUR, YOU'LL BE ON DEATH ROW JOHNSON" Jules shouted at him, going to put the phone down, but Johnson said "Sir, it's not that easy", "YES IT IS, THERE'S FIFTY FOOT WALLS ROUND THIS PLACE, SHE CAN'T GET OUT" as Julian said that last sentence, he wished she hadn't done the opposite, "Sir, she has though" Johnson said...

* * *

Luke told Sylar to turn at a junction and he did so, they came to a house and Sylar said, "Here?", Luke nodded and got out of the car. Sylar got out as well and looked at the old house, it looked battered and bruised and Sylar wondered if anyone lived there or if it was just another trick, like at his dad's house.

Though Luke looked certain and nothing was telling Sylar that he was lying, "You can go now" Sylar told him, Luke turned round, "What?" he asked, confused, "I only needed you to find this place" Sylar shrugged, "Now go before I do to you what I did to that guard" Sylar warned him, but he could see the boy didn't want to.

"Can't I stay with you?" Luke asked, trying to keep the plea out of his voice, but Sylar had already noticed it, "No, now go" Sylar told him, "Or I'll kill you", Sylar flicked his hand and Luke ended up on the floor, Sylar released the hold and said "Go", Luke got up and Sylar gestured his head towards the car.

Luke got in and Sylar made sure he was out of sight, he knew the boy would be back, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Sylar knocked at the door and heard something move within it. He used his telekinesis to open the door and walked in,

"Get out" a voice said, he turned round to see a man standing in the shadows, "Are you Mr Gray" Sylar asked, his voice indifferent, "Who are you?" the man asked, "Your brother's son" Sylar replied,

The man came out of the shadows, he did look like Sylar, but a more older version with longer hair,

Apart from that, it was like looking in to a future mirror.

* * *

Luke sat in the car, he had stopped to think. He couldn't go back to his mum, not now, not after everything that had happened, suddenly he heard the door open and went to turn round, hoping it was that guy telling him he could go with him, but all he was presented with was a gun, "Drive" the voice said, Luke looked at the road ahead of him, he moved his hand ever so slightly, but when he tried to take his hand of the steering wheel it wouldn't move.

"Don't even think about it" the voice said, "Just drive", Luke hands seemed to be stuck on the wheel and knew at this moment in time it was best to just listen. He started the car up and drove down the road, he still hadn't had a look at the person who was holding him hostage yet, but by the sound of the voice, it had to be a girl.

That's how much of a pushover he was, he let a girl boss him around, "You wouldn't be doing this if someone wasn't holding a gun to your head and your hands weren't glued to the steering wheel" the voice said, Luke guessed she was right, she would already be dead by now, the blood dripping of the car seat, "You think that" the voice said.

To Be Continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

Luke drove round a bend on the dusty road, they'd only been driving for about ten minutes, but he was sure they were already lost.

Luke turned his head at the gun which was pointed to his temple, but there didn't seem to be anyone holding it and the girl seemed to me lost in thought, looking out the window. Maybe he should do something, take control, but she seemed to know what he was doing, what he was thinking, so maybe she was telepathic like the police man Sylar had told him about just a few hours ago, but then the gun was floating as well?

So did that mean she was like Sylar?

He wanted to ask her where she was going because she seemed a lot less stressed now than she had been and seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Where do you want to go?" he babbled, he saw the girl moved her head to look out the front window, she had her eye's closed, as if she wanted to think, but then replied, "As far away from here as possible", Luke nodded, but then asked, "But where is that?, What are you running from?", the girl looked over at him with brown eye's as if to say is it any of your business, Luke looked back to the road and saw a car heading towards them, for some reason, he didn't like it and looked over to the girl, she looked at him and told him,

"If you say you've seen me, I will kill you", Luke watched as she disappeared out the back of the car and then looked forward as the car in front stopped, blocking his path, 'Don't tell him' he heard her say in his head as a guy in a black suit got out and came to his window,

"Hello sir, we're looking for a fugitive who escaped last night, she is very dangerous and has commited a lot of murders", the man held up a photo, Luke nodded as he did, that was the girl who was hiding in the back.

"Have you seen her, anywhere?", 'no, you havent' Luke heard her say in his head, but instead he replied, "Yes, I have", "Oh" the man said, almost surprise, "I think I saw her heading that way, she was waiting on the side of the road, for a lift, but I said no, I've been taught by my mother to never let strangers in to the car and-", the man cut him off here and thanked him for the information and gave him a card to phone him if he see's her again before getting back in his car and driving down the road.

Luke started the engine and only when she was sure the car was out of site was when the girl came out of her hiding spot,

"Good thinking" she praised him as she got in to the front seat, Luke nodded and then said sarcastically, "Murderer?, you don't seem like one?", "I'm not" the girl shrugged, "I've never killed anyone in my life, well never meant to" she told him, Luke nodded...

----

"Yes boss, she was saw trying to hitch a ride, but the boy didn't give her one and then he drove off, but now it seems to be no sign of her", "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T OF LET HER ESCAPE IN THE FIRST PLACE" Jules Kane shouted, he still hadn't calmed down yet and was fuming. "Sir, I promise you, we will get her back" the man reassured her, "BUT IF WE DON'T, IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD" Jules Kane shouted before hanging up.

----

Sylar was sat at the chair as his father made him a cupper and explain to him why he needed the money, told him that he would of been better off without him and didn't understand why he had come looking for him..

Sylar listened in silence, he was still mad at the way his father had treated him, the both of them, but looking at his father now, what if he had grew up with him, would he also be hiding a way in a little shack in the middle of nowhere?

His father sat down in the chair opposite and said "Now, I'm here, hiding" and that was the end of his speech.

"Why are you here for if you can do so much, why are you hiding?" Sylar asked, his voice was almost blank, but that was become he started to remember the day his father had given him away, sold him to his aunty and uncle at a little diner, but then he also remembered something else, he's killed his mother.

Sylar sprung up out of his chair and using his telekinesis, pinned his father to the wall.

"What did my mother ever do?" Sylar asked, walking closer to him, "What did your mother ever do to you, but believe" his father chocked under the grasp Sylar had on his neck, Sylar let his father drop and there was a loud thud on the ground.

Sylar sat back down on the chair and put his head in his hands, he was just as bad as him and he suddenly felt guilty, he'd killed the two people he ever loved, his mother and Elle, it still hurt to say that name, even now, it killed him..

----

"What's your ability?" Luke asked after there had been silence in the car for almost an hour, "I can absorb a persons ability when their near me" the girl replied, Luke nodded, but then asked, "But you can read my mind and use telekinesis, I can't do any of them things", "It's complicated" the girl assured him before looking back out the window, he could see her reflection in the window and she looked so surprised, like she'd never actually seen the world before.

"Can I atleast know your name?" Luke asked, "Katie" the girl replied, Luke nodded and said, "I'm Luke", Katie nodded and then thought she'd ask some questions of her own, "So what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?", "I was on a trip to find a friends father" Luke replied, Katie nodded and then asked, "So where's your friend now?", "I think he's still at his dad's", "Oh" Katie replied and looked forward before becoming curiouse and then asking, "Who would want to live in the middle of nowhere?", Luke chuckled and then replied, "Samson Grey, that's who", Katie's thoughts stop at that moment.

To Be Continued...

Sorry it took so long.... I promise the next chapter will be up in about two or three days, maybe tomorrow :P


End file.
